Forestpaw's Guide to... Naming your Cat
Hello, and welcome to my guide to naming your cat. Naming your CaHuman :With the names going around here, I'm starting to think of cats as not cats, but humans. And these "humans" are described in catlike (sort of) ways. So, I'm calling them CaHumans. Get over it. :Naming your cat is not you naming it, but it actually is being named by their mother, whether it may be a queen or a rogue, or a kittypet. Kittypets are the only cats that should be named by humans. :Rogues and Clan cats have it tough. You may think there is a limit, but look around you. Look at how many things around you that are also in nature. Light, wood, white, stone, black, air, moon. :Lamp is not in nature. Metal is not in nature. THE CATS HAVE NEVER SEEN THE SEA! Why is a cat named Sharkpaw, another Seapaw? It doesn't make any sense whatsoever! Naming your Cat :Now that I have cleared that up, we can get down to business. :First of all, Erin Hunter names her cats after limbs, pelt colors, eye colors, or a possible personality. *''Squirrelkit'' is a ginger she-cat. She looks like a squirrel. And, frankly, she acts like a squirrel. *''Spottedleaf'' is a tortoiseshell she-cat, and is the medicine cat. She. Works. With. Leaves. And her pelt is SPOTTED! *''Fireheart'' is a ginger tom. His ginger pelt, as said, looks like fire! Woah! Who guessed that? Fireheart is also kind, with a heart. *''Scarface'' has a scar on his face. Yay! Simple! MOVING. ON. Not Naming your Cat :Some names I have seen recently. I mean no offense to the creators, but to people that want to name their cats correctly, like me, I must show the good and the bad. *''Mossnight'' is... huh? Let's give an example here, a guess on what she looks like. Because the name gives nothing away. Mossnight could be a gray she-cat with green eyes. Green eyes like moss. And, frankly, WHAT IS A MOSSNIGHT? A night of moss? Does the moss take over the Clans, killing all the cats it sees? NO, surprisingly, it's a name! *''Rainhawk'' is, apparently, a hawk in the rain. And Rainhawk is supposed to be a cat! Woah! Who would guess that, huh? I don't know what inspiration the creator had, but... Don't you see? Names like this do nothing. They may look or sound pretty, but shouldn't names make sense, for the most part? Yes. We are done here. See? It wasn't too hard. My Characters Forestheart is a gray tom with forest-green eyes. Which means his name makes sense. His heart is filled with kindness. Yay! My. name. makes. sense. Skycloud is a white she-cat with sky-blue eyes. Her fluffy white pelt looks like a cloud, and, added onto that, it sounds pretty. Double! Ravenflight is a black tom with blue eyes. A character in his story once commented that he looked like he was flying while fighting a dog, giving him his warrior name. Waterheart is a black she-cat with blue eyes. Blue eyes that are as deep as a pool of water. She is also very kind. Yay! We are done! For more tips on how to write good stories, go here.